


I'm Quite Alright With That, Love

by tnlph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlph/pseuds/tnlph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma/Killian/Tattoo Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Quite Alright With That, Love

**Author's Note:**

> By request I'm uploading some of my previously posted stories from FF and Tumblr over here. If you read at those two sites, this may have already crossed your dash.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't get tattooed." she yelled at him.

"But I can, believe me, tell you that I will not be the one to do it," he spit right back at her.

Emma, his oldest friend, on the heels of a heartbreak, was a textbook case of wanting a tattoo for all the wrong reasons. He looked at his rolled down sleeve, thinking about the regret he felt every time he saw the "lost love" tattoo on his arm. He would never do it, not for Emma, not for anyone.

"Jones, it's my body."

"And it's my work. I'll not have you looking at that for the rest of your life and cursing me when you realize it's a bloody mistake."

She stomped out of the shop, yelling over her shoulder. "Fine, just because you won't do it doesn't mean I can't find someone else who will."

"I'm quite alright with that, love."

* * *

 

A year later, when she sat in his lap and whispered a different option for her first tattoo, he quite speedily agreed. 

After finishing, he leaned over, kissing the palm of her hand. 

"There, now it will never come off," she said. 

They both looked down at at their entwined fingers, and saw the raw circle of white around her left ring finger in lieu of a wedding band and smiled. 

"I'm quite alright with that, love." 


End file.
